Luster
by Fire and Ice equals Slush
Summary: This is a story about Blackfire's past, what caused her to hate her sister, and the planet that shunned her for being born different.
1. Chapter 1

I want to say "hi" to all you strange (yes, I'll say it, STRANGE) Teen Titans fans out there whether you are a Raven fan, or a Terra fan, and any BBXTerra, BBXRaven, RavenXRobin, RavenXStarfire fans alike. I would also like to say "Omigod there's a Blackfire story flying at you! DUCK!"

While you're taking cover behind your furniture, I would like to say a few things:

I am a Blackfire fan (also a Raven, BBXRaven fan but you didn't need to know that).

MOST IMPORTANT RULE OF ALL: this story is about Blackfire's past. I have adapted it to follow our ever loved cartoon Blackfire with some points from the comic book Teen Titans. I would just like to say, for those of you who read the old comic book "New Teen Titans" don't point out what I'm doing wrong. I will be doing it wrong on purpose so the story will make sense.

I pretty much speak fluent Tamaranian from what I gathered from the TV shows. You may correct me on this… just not spelling.

Trust me, I think this'll be something you'll enjoy. And just so you know, below is just an introduction. The next part will come in shortly.

**Chapter 1 Introduction**

What if I told you that we weren't alone?

Just imagine that there was life out there.

It breathed, it ate, and it slept. It even had emotions and dreams. These dreams were created with light and concentrated stardust. They were broken, left unfixed, and buried like most stars. And rising from the ashes formed new dreams that even the creator knew went horribly, horribly wrong. At least she had dreams.

The story I'm about to tell you is about one such intelligent life who some might think was more intelligent than others and some might think maybe less. But that I will leave up to you.

This being was a young wandering child who was born to a royal family. However, she was shunned, shut out, and stared at for being born… different. She is probably many galaxies away from the top of your very head riding hurricanes where wind does not even blow and air does not even fill. All alone in the cold deep abyss of space, she smiles while clutching a fluorescent green amulet with eyes much like the sister she always admired and hated. Then, she rides this hurricane to her.

With that all said and done, I would like to take you twenty six light years away from Earth to a strange, obscure planet in the Star System Vega…

………………………………

Yeah… it's, uh…. only an introduction. Actually it's this is right before Episode 02 Sisters, so the next chapter is on her past. Please review!


	2. The Birthright

Thanks for reviewing!

For those of you who don't know, I will be using the regular Tamaranian names. That means, Starfire is Koriand'r; Blackfire is Komand'r; their mother and father is Queen Luand'r and King Myand'r. If you didn't know that, well… (points finger at reader) IMPOSTER BLACKFIRE FAN! jk

Oh yeah, and in case I previously forgot… I don't own Teen Titans. End of story.

Chapter 2 The Birthright

When the eldest child of the Tamaranian royal family was born, trumpets did not sound.

When the eldest child of the Tamaranian royal family was born, there was no loud cheering, feasting, or blowing of big purple gorka pipes.

The eldest child of the Tamaranian royal family was born with a different noise echoing through her little ears.

Loud explosions.

Wails of Terror.

The planet's capital Kysaar was under attack by the Citadel Empire.

The whole royal palace was in a panic as people rushed frantically to the aid of their beloved king and queen.

The beautiful Queen Luand'r was unharmed and so was the child. But the strange fact that the heir to the throne was born on the very day the war begun did not go forgotten.

The nurses tended to the tiny baby, but their eyes shown with superstitious fear.

"M- My bumgorf," the revered mother stammered loudly reaching her arms out. "My bumgorf, is she alive? Is my bumgorf alright?"

"Please calm yourself, your majesty," one of them replied on her knees beside the mother's bed. "The child is alive."

"All these explosions are ringing in my head," wailed Luand'r to herself. "Oh please, quiet my child. These explosions must be scaring her."

"Actually," the girl began. "She has not yet uttered a sound."

She cuddled the baby and handed it to her queen's weak arms, and it was true. The baby wasn't crying, rather, it was facing towards the loud booming and screaming of citizens with curiosity.

Another loud explosion rang out as the Citadel's ships bombed a large building which collapsed on impact causing the building to shake. The queen was still aware of her duty and position and awkwardly tried to walk towards the tall window.

"Your grace!" the girl said staring.

The queen just nodded towards her and started towards the window still coddling her baby. Her husband was there staring out of the window as well. She joined him and gazed in awe. The sky was blazing with flame and black with smoke. Buildings were in ruins and citizens covered the sky flying and screaming in panic.

"Oh, X'hal," the king muttered in amazement and then just seemed to notice the child. He ran his large hand down her tiny little head as the child faced the destruction and chaos. Her eyes were closed, but she stayed silent, just soaking it in.

Perhaps they should never have allowed a newborn baby to hear such sounds, such bedlam and mayhem. Even if she didn't cry at the sight. Even if she was born on the day thousands of others passed in her name.

The first sounds that you hear when you enter this world make all the difference in your life. They will echo endlessly through the labyrinth of your head forever. The first sounds make all the difference, especially when you are born into this world blind.

But that wasn't the last wonder of the eldest child of the Tamaranian royal family.

They will later find out that she could not fly.

………………………….

Please R&R. But first, you may be wondering why Blackfire's born blind! That is because Tamaranians are descended from cats so it would seem reasonable that Tamaranians are born blind. If you wish to argue about this then go find yourself a seeing Tamaranian newborn and show me.


	3. Grounded

Hey if you're reading this you better update whether you like it or hate it.

I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 3 Grounded

On planet Tamaran, even a newborn should be able to unleash the joy of flight.

At most a few days after a Tamaranian is born they will float above the nursery with gurgling giggles and tiny smiles for happiness is the fuel that Tamaranians run on.

Even a newborn should be able to unleash the joy of flight.

But little Komand'r couldn't.

It was a wonder and amazement still whispered throughout the planet. The new heir of the throne, their future leader could not get an inch off the ground.

They poked and prodded and even fed her gassy foods at some point, but she wouldn't fly. She couldn't fly. There was no unbridled joy to allow her to.

Perhaps it was because that baby somehow understood that there was something wrong with her. That she was different. That they all feared her. How could a newborn figure such a sad, pitiful thought like that out? But it was true. They all feared her. And her newly found disability didn't help. Now she was looked at as a weakness.

Months passed, and King Myand'r eventually gave up.

Even Queen Luand'r thought it was too much. Too much on this child's head. It will just die soon enough anyway.

So the two royals quickly prepared for the worst. And soon enough, Queen Luand'r was pregnant with another child again.

Little Komand'r knew that they gave up. Her tiny brain also somehow rationalized that they knew she would die. For flight, a Tamaranian must feel the unbridled joy of flight. An unhappy Tamaranian will not be able to fly. Tamaranians start flight as healthy newborns. But she was still only a child. And her baby mind fed her these commands:

Fly,

Live,

Survive,

And a last note:

They will pay, someday.

But where is the unbridled joy in that?

When the second child of the Tamaranian royal family was born trumpets sounded. There was loud cheering, feasting, and the blowing of those ridiculous gorka pipes. The day is saved! Tamaran has a new leader! X'Hal!

This broke the little child's heart no more than her birth. She crawled outside unattended. She didn't cry. She sat staring out into the sky admiring Tamaranian's treasured sun and elegant three moons.

Fly,

Live,

Survive,

They will pay, someday.

And for the first time in her life she laughed. She rolled over in an unstoppable giggling fit. Her life, it was so humorous. Her pain, it was so hilarious. She laughed until her sides pushed against each other and all air escaped from her lungs.

And then, readers, she floated. She soared. She did not stop flying until she was well into the dark galaxy. Then she floated back down, remembering her duty and position, and of a dream created by a vengeful mind of a child.

………………….

Please review!

Oh yeah, in the comic books Blackfire couldn't fly and she couldn't be queen because she was born crippled. Now, I can't have it that way because in our truly loved cartoon, she can. Yeah, this is just to let you know…


	4. Luand'r leaves

Waah! I hardly have any reviews! I am sad…

Please, be a kind soul and review…

**Chapter 4 Luand'r leaves**

She thought that if she managed to fly, everything would be all right.

If she became a skilled leader, a strong fighter, a better heir, they would all accept her.

She thought if she never gave up, if she tried so hard to become what they all wanted her to be, she could stand a chance.

She thought wrong.

And eventually, she gave up. Just like how they all gave up on her.

And she stopped trying to please people.

Her best was just futile, because Koriand'r was born.

"Komand'r?" her mother called out down the golden halls of the palace.

"Yes, Queen Luand'r?" the child spoke in an irritated tone. She brushed her hair back as she went towards the calls. She learned to like it, now that she wasn't trying to please everybody. Other Tamaranians passing by looked at it in dismay because it was black, not beautifully red like her mother and father's, but as black as the distant, unknown of the rest of the galaxy. The distant always brought fear of attack.

"Komand'r, darling, might you be available to watch your little sister?" Luand'r said.

The dark haired Tamaranian looked over at a large man down the hall playing with a tiny child. His name was Galfore, her sister's k'norfka. She was never assigned one, but Komand'r didn't care.

"Where will you be going?" she asked turning back to Luand'r.

"Oh," said Luand'r as if just noticing that Komand'r was there. She just smiled to the girl, a smile for newborns, Komand'r thought in disgust. "Oh, no where of importance…"

"Queen Luand'r," Komand'r stated in a very irritated tone. "If I am to rule this planet, I think that it is important that I must be a part of such foreign affairs."

The queen just smiled and put her hand on Komand'r's head, unfazed at the small child's big words. Komand'r wasn't transparent like the other Tamaranians, she saw right through Luand'r. Her inner thoughts were, 'she is so adorable when she thinks she will be queen some day…"

In response, Komand'r just knocked the queen's hand off her head. A rash action that could have led to treason, but Luand'r always let her get away with things.

"Good day, your majesty," Komand'r spat as she walked off not caring to witness the queen's reaction.

"You know," called Queen Luand'r's voice behind Komand'r. "You really should call me mother…"

Komand'r heard, but she just kept on walking.

"Never been into 'labels,'" she muttered to herself as she trudged to the nursery.

………………

I beg of you to R&R!


End file.
